1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to mirrors and more particularly to a mirror structure which is adjustably positionable to allow a user to selectively achieve self-observation reflected images from any position in a full 360.degree. range about the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most mirrors of the type used for self-observation for the purpose of hair grooming, the application of cosmetics, and the like, are in the form of a single planar reflective surface which provides the viewer with a reflected frontal image. While this is adequate for some purposes, it leaves much to be desired for other purposes such as hair grooming. In an attempt to overcome the shortcoming of using only a frontal reflected image, some users resort to the use of as second hand-held mirror in conjunction with the standard, or primary mirror. The combined use of the primary mirror which provides the reflected frontal image, and the hand-held secondary mirror is awkward at best in that the hand which holds the secondary mirror cannot be used for any other purpose. Also, it is difficult to achieve the desired relative positions of the primary mirror, the user and the secondary mirror, and even when achieved, the reflected images achievable are limited by the position of the user's head between the two reflective surfaces.
Multiple reflective image mirrors are known wherein a primary mirror is flanked by a pair of oppositely and angularly extending secondary mirrors. The secondary mirrors are in juxtaposed relationship with different ones of the opposed vertical side edges of the primary mirror and are usually attached thereto by a hinge arrangement. While this particular type of prior art mirror structure does allow free use of a user's hands for other purposes, like the hand-held secondary mirror discussed above, the reflected images achievable with mirror structures are limited.
To the best of my knowledge, no prior art mirror structures have been devised or suggested which allows self-observation of a user by providing selectively available reflected images of the user from any angle within a full range of 360.degree. about the user.